Adventures of the Org
by Orangepower
Summary: Zexion is out to find the perfect pants - Axel wants cosplay and Demyx wants to be cool - bring on the adventure!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: A bit of Shonen Ai

-

-

Demyx was tired of being pushed around by the other organisations. He was fed up and angry about their treatment of him. In the latest issue of _women's weekly _it had said on his star sign that he needed to make a drastic change to shape a fantastic future. Of all things, Demyx NEVER expected _a woman's weekly_ to lie. It was time to act; he was going to become the new meaning of cool. He was going to be all the rage among the ladies and he was going to leave the rest of the nobodies in the dust. Or dusk. Demyx chuckled, he had made a great joke. He mentally noted himself to tell the others about it once he was cool.

It was make-over time.

Demyx waited until 2am to sneak out of the castle, hoping with all his heart that the rest of the org were sleeping. His alarm started beeping quietly and Demyx shot out of the covers, all tiredness melting away as he remembered the task ahead. He slipped silently out of bed and made his way to his large wardrobe. He slid open the doors and peered at himself in the mirror. Pale skin, deep shadows under his eyes, hair all over the place. Ouch, his cool streak was having a terrible start. Demyx chucked a litre of gel into his hair and messed it about, checking out his high cheekbones and smooth skin. He was definitely good "cool" material. Hair was covered, next he needed an outfit. Demyx's shoulders shrugged as he stared at the sea of black leather trench coats in front of him. It became obvious that Xemnas had designed them as he stared at the tight shiny plastic which moulded to the body, the built in man boobs and the boot leg pants underneath. It looked like it had some help from Axel as well. Demyx dived into the hundreds of trenchcoats to pull out a dust box of cosplay he had brought on his day off. Kairi costume – nah, Rock Lee? – maybe not, yu-gi-oh!? – social suicide –

He was left with only one thing – Roxas cosplay.

Demyx winced and slid the black and white outfit over his skinny body. He studied himself in the mirror and gagged. The outfit was horrendous, but it was the best he had. Why the hell he had Roxas cosplay he would never know, he had been to drunk at the time but he suspected Axel had something to do with it. Demyx put on a few rings and a sweat band then checked himself out in the mirror one last time before leaving his tiny room silently and making his way down the spiralling steps towards the front door – the door to cool.

Demyx stood in front of the door, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. It was time. His journey was about to begin. He placed a hand onto the huge door handle and started to twish –

WHAM!

Demyx went flying into the door and slammed his head hard on the metal, a metallic clang echoed through the castle.

'Shhhhhhhhh' whispered Demyx, rubbing his head and turning to face his attacker. Before he could glimpse their face the person flung their arms around him and started rubbing their head on his shoulder.

_Wtf?_, thought Demyx. Oh god, Roxas cosplay.

Demyx wasn't sure what to do, he began to pat Axel on the back. Axel withdrew from his arms and peering lovingly into Demyx's face. For about half a second. His face boiled brick red and his expression turned to hysterical anger. Axel's vein was popping out. Demyx opened his mouth to explain but Axel started to summon fire, his mouth curved into an unpleasant smile.

'I thought you wanted to be cool' came a cold, slow voice from close by. The sparks flying from Axel's fingers flickered out and they both turned to face Zexion.

'Cool?' asked Axel with a hint of humour in his voice.

'He- h – how did you know that?' muttered Demyx, looking at the ground. Zexion scared Demyx the most out of the whole organisation.

'I don't like him either' whispered Axel to Demyx, noticing his facial expression, 'He's stolen a lot of my fangirls – and boys.' Demyx was astounded that Axel even had spoke to him, in an almost friendly way, especially after the whole Roxas cosplay thing.

'That doesn't matter. What matters is I want to be 'cool' as well. Let us embark on this voyage together', Zexion said in his usual slow voice. His eyes flashed and he swiftly walked over and opened the door.

He held it open for Demyx and peered knowingly at Axel, who was watching Demyx walk out, a longing look on his face. Not for Demyx – for the costume. Axel grunted and made his way into the chilly night air to follow Demyx. Zexion smiled slightly. All was going along to the plan. The plan to find the ultimate skinny leg jeans.

Axel grinned widely into the darkness. All was going along to plan. The plan to make a dating sim with Roxas as the main character. The costume would complete it – if only he could get the designs…

Demyx frowned at the ground. His plan had been foiled. He had no idea what was going on now. But he knew if Axel and Zexion were involved, it would include Roxas and something emo. His cool factor hadn't increased at all.

Lucky him.


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx gulped and tried to pull a comfortable, too cool for school, face. He felt cold sweat on the back of his neck and he longed to hug himself tightly. Axel had let him borrow some of his clothes, as seeing him in a Roxas outfit gave him a trip down memory lane. Demyx was now dressed in a black tank top and baggy red pants which grew tight around the ankles. On his feet he wore hardcore leather boots with red stars on them. Demyx had looked into the mirror and jumped, he was scared of himself in this outfit, he looked totally dangerous, a huge rebel. Demyx swallowed hard as a waitress dressed in just enough to make the club MA+ rated, came up to them, jiggling like jelly and checked their ID, her eyes drunk in each of their appearances as they handed her them. Her eyes lingered on Axel and he shot her a bad boy smile. Zexion looked almost as uncomfortable as Demyx felt, and her eyes looked at his guy-liner with disapproval. It was his turn, and Demyx was trying to remember the _women's weekly_ tips. All girls liked men who were sensitive but masculine, friendly but reserved, caring but emotionally scarred, sexy but cute and dangerous but not too passionate. Demyx repeated the words over and over in his head. Before she could check-out Demyx, Axel pushed her aside and dragged his two companions into a little room away from the dance floor. The girl's eyes followed curiously.

'Aww comeon Axel! I was going to see how girls would react to the new me' moaned Demyx. Axel made sure the girl was far out of earshot and slammed the door. The music still pulsed through the wall, but more muffled now. Zexion's tiny smile appeared on his face.

'Dude, that almost naked chick – that was Larxene!' exploded Axel who begun pacing in circles.

'Woah! She's changed heaps, you sure it's her? I haven't seen her since she left the organization because you dumped her for Roxas' said Demyx. Axel shot him a poisonous glare. Axel opened his mouth to say something rude but the door swung open and a girl with hair that touched the floor swept into the room, cheeks red and a beer in her hand. She hiccupped and stumbled out an apology then left the room. Demyx and Axel went back to their argument but Zexion stood there, eyes wide and glazed, the memory of her jeans burnt into his memory. It was them, those unbearably tight, midnight black, straight cut jeans. They were the mother of all skinny-legs. Zexion felt a surge of energy flow through his veins and he switched to hunting mode. He slipped out of the room silently, leaving Axel and Demyx to bicker. He would kill for those jeans if he had too.

Axel peered around startled, tearing the little room for Zexion, as if he had been hiding behind the wallpaper or something. Demyx realised too after trying to figure out what Axel was craning his neck for.

'Shit', they said in unison. Axel grinned and yanked on Demyx's arm, dragging him out of the room and into the smoking dance floor.

'We're better off without that mood-killer', yelled Axel over the music and screaming of other people in the club. Demyx felt a bit worried, and he told Axel of his suspicions.

'I reckon he was a spy, same with Larxene! Why else would they both be here, where we are!' Demyx looked satisfied as Axel seriously pondered the idea. He seemed to come to a conclusion and said,

'Oh my god spies! Let's take 'em down, I know an awesome weapon provider!' Axel punched the air and people around him gave him weird looks then stepped away. Demyx felt a tap on his shoulder. Larxene was standing there, now having had the decency to put on a shirt.

'I know who sent Zexion. I'm not spying on you, I'm spying on Zexion. Demyx what's with the clothes, you look like a fag?' Demyx went bright red and mumbled something incomprehensible even to himself.

'We're gonna take that bastard down! He messed with our cool….ish'

'He didn't do anything at all', muttered Demyx. Larxene laughed. But her face turned serious as she told Axel the situation.

'He's been sent by…Lillitha the ZOMBIE QUEEN.' The blood drained from Demyx's face. Axel started laughing and he couldn't stop. Larxene kicked him in the shins and he instantly stopped laughing. Demyx faced him.

'Lillitha is real Axel, don't say she isn't or she'll send a headless Roxas figurine straight to your door!'

'And how do you determine 'the Zombie Queen' is real Demyx?' Axel said trying hard not to laugh.

'I met her myself! It was on my day off, before you and Marluxia joined me. I tripped over and landed in a muddy puddle. WHEN I GOT UP I SAW HER REFLECTION IN THE WATER!'

'You sure that wasn't a bug'

'Axel! This is serious!' yelled Larxene. Larxene turned to Demyx and held out a hand.

'It's hunting time.'

'ZOMBIES HERE WE COMEEE' yelled Axel. Larxene sighed. Demyx grinned, Zexion, now obviously a mindless zombie slave to the Zombie Queen, was going down. No, even better, cause killing him would get his fan girls angry at Demyx, hence coolness level going down big time. No, Demyx would save him from the dark side and bring him back to…the twilight side? Whatever side the organization was.


End file.
